Order of the Cyphers
The Order of the Cyphers, often known as Cyphermages, is an organization of wizards and scholars who have dedicated themselves to the secrets of Varisia's ancient monuments. They set out to explore areas of interest throughout Varisia. Cyphermages are students of ancient history and runic lore, with a focus on the monuments and magic of Thassilon. They are respected for their depth of knowledge about the history of Varisia. Though bound by their common interest in Thassilonian culture, individual Cyphermages pursue a diverse range of study. Their headquarters is the Cypher Lodge in Riddleport. Room and board, as well as an extensive library, is open to both Cyphermages (for 1 gp a night) and non-members (for 20 gp a night). The guest rooms are frequently full, despite these prices. Recently, the Order of Cyphers has begun to establish small bases elsewhere throughout Varisia, whether in large cities like Magnimar, small towns like Galduria, or rural areas like the fringes of Churlwood, and the foothills of the Fenwall Mountains. Several years ago, the Cyphermages were more aggressive in controlling the knowledge they had gathered. Recently, they see themselves as the last line of defense against an ancient era's madness and they try to educate the public about their studies. The Order is led by the mage and crime lord Elias Tammerhawk. Other notable members are Eilowyn Summitor and Fiaro Belagrossi. The Cyphermage prestige class is a part and controlled by this faction. Controlled by DM Elogen. Goals: '''The cyphermages work toward understanding the enigma that is the Cyphergate. Most of their goals center around learning and knowledge and research, though digging deeper might reveal something a little more sinister if one cares to discover it. '''Allies: '''Shorafa Pamodae, Overlord Cromarcky '''Rivals: '''Archibald Black '''Alignment: '''Any alignment. '''Leader: '''Elias Tammerhawk '''Preferred Classes: '''Wizard, Arcanist, Intelligence-based spellcasters. '''Joining Requiments: '''Must be apprenticed to an active cyphermage. '''Gaining Prestige: '''Prestige can be earned with the cyphermages in a variety of ways. First and foremost, you can earn prestige with the cyphermages by positing theories and information about the Cyphergate. Secondly, you can earn prestige by giving lectures at the Mystery of the Gate once you've graduated your apprenticeship. Third, you can earn prestige by going on missions handed out by the cyphermages. Finally, once you have enough TPA, you can earn additional TPA by taking on an apprentice of your own. '''Prestige Rank Benefits: 1 TPA: You are a cyphermage's apprentice. You gain access to the Cypher Lodge at membership prices (5gp/month), and have your own permanent room there so long as you keep up with paying dues. 5 TPA: You can consult your mentor or another cyphermage for information. Once per week, gain a +10 circumstance bonus on a Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Local), or Knowledge (Arcana) roll. 15 TPA: You have graduated your apprenticeship. You can now give lectures at the Mystery of the Gate, as well as gain access to the deeper recesses of the libraries at the Cypher Lodge, enabling you to research rarer subjects and languages. 25 TPA: You may now take on an apprentice of your own and initiate them into the Order of the Cyphers. 50 TPA: You are a well-known scholar of the Cyphergate. You have access to all of the information and cypher relics in the cyphermages' possession and can research them openly. You get free drinks and food at the Mystery of the Gate, and can purchase scrolls of any Caster Level from the cyphermages (must pay standard cost). Spending Prestige Award: 1 CPA: You may have one first-level wizard spell scribed onto a scroll for you. 2 CPA: You may have one wizard spell of up to fourth level scribed onto a scroll for you. 5 CPA: You may have up to three wizard spells of up to fourth level scribed onto scrolls for you. 5 CPA: You may have one wizard spell of up to sixth level scribed onto a scroll for you. 7 CPA: You may have one spell off of any spell list of up to fifth level scribed onto a scroll for you. 10 CPA: You may have one spell off of any spell list of up to sixth level scribed onto a scroll for you. 25 CPA: You may have one wizard spell of up to seventh level scribed onto a scroll for you.